Camp Ghost
by Yoku-Kun
Summary: The KH kids go to camp but the woods hide a mysterious secret...
1. Off to Camp Ghooste!

Hi peoples! I am so sorry that I haven't written anything for like… over a month! My interweb has been shot so I had to live without internet!!!!! And I was like so bored!!! I mean, I restarted KH1 and 2 on expert and proud modes and beat them with the secret ending, and I also restarted KHCom and finished both Riku and Sora's stories. I know…I have no life...Well, let me repay you guys with my first story…story. I mean this is not my first story…but it's my first thing I've written that actually has a point to it…so…yea. Well enough of my rambling! On wit the story thingy!!

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing…boo…

_**Camp Ghost**_

**Chapter 1: **Off to camp Ghōōsté!

What a beautiful rainy day in June! Yes, beautiful and rainy. Cold with winds up to 50 mph! Yes…that was the life…

Well…it was good for Sora. He could stay inside without his mom saying for him to go out and exercise. He could stay inside without his mom saying for him to go out and play. He could finally stay inside with his gamecube and play Mario Party 7. Yes… That game is hot, expensive, and very, VERY addicting.

All was well but Sora knew that tomorrow it would all end. And the reason is because he was going to camp…Camp Ghōōsté.

He already packed his bags. All of his things were secure…but he would have to leave his precious, precious gamecube at home. When he went to camp he would actually have to do…SOMETHING! Oh the agony! Oh the despair! Oh the mosquito bites!

But Sora knew it wouldn't be all bad. He might actually make a few friends while he's there.

'Maybe I might even get a girlfriend…' thought Sora. "Like that's ever gonna happen." he said to himself.

* * *

Aren't computers like the most awesomest thing that humans have ever created!? Yes they are and, of course, Kairi was on hers.

Kairi didn't really like to do anything surf the interweb (we all can relate). And since it was raining, no-one could force her to go outside! Yea-what!

But Kairi's web-surfing was about to come to an end because she would be going to camp.

Oh how Kairi loathed camp. With it's cabins, camp-fire songs, activities, no internet, and most importantly…no internet!

Oh the pain! The undeniable pain of no computers or T.V for two whole months! Kairi would miss it's sound and flashing lights. And who wouldn't miss it's radiation in which can mess up your eyes and make you blind. Well it would all end tomorrow.

"Hmm…Camp Ghōōsté?" Said Kairi "Sounds French. I just hope they don't have snails, ick! (Sigh) Maybe won't be as bad as I think…I might even make a few friends...and a BF. Pssh, like that's ever gonna happen."

* * *

Okay! Today's the day! Today is tomorrow! Tomorrow is now! June was yesterday and July is today! Yesterday's tomorrow is now! (Yes…I am confused myself)

Sora's stuff was all and before he went outside he paid respect to his dearest gamecube…and PS2…and computer. Oh his computer! He would not see any of these for the next two months…How sad.

Sora's then sucked it up and went to put his trunk in the trunk (ha-ha…redundancy…) of his mom's car and got in. No more rain today but it was still cloudy. Yes…clouds lightened the mood. Then his mom started the car for the one hour drive to Camp Ghōōsté.

"I had to wake up at 6 am for a one hour drive!?" Sora said annoyed and sleepy.

"Well," said Sora's mom "you may think it's worth the wait." His mom then took the camp's pamphlet. "Hmm…Camp Ghōōsté…sounds French." She said curiously.

"Eww…snails." Said Sora.

* * *

"Kairi!" Yelled Kairi's mother "You'll see your computer when you get back from camp!"

Of course Kairi was still hooked onto her PC. Well, she knew she had to go. So she sent messages to her chat groups, emails to her web pals, and downloaded her last ringtones to her phone.

"Kairi!" Kairi's mom was now in her room "Com'on now!"

"But mommy!! My computer!!" said Kairi like a whining 5-year old.

"If you come now I'll give you 5,000 munny." bribed her mom.

With that Kairi was already in the car. Her mom got in and drove off to Camp Ghōōsté!


	2. Friendly ties

Hi again peoples! Man I'm quick with updating. You will not believe what happened to me…like I had 4 chapters of this story finished and ready to be posted…but my stinkin' evil sister had to come onto my account on my part of the computer and delete them all! …yes…I feel salted. (Sigh) I'll still try my best to update as quick as I can though……well, let get it on! (Oh! If you guys are wondering how to say the camp's name…you say it like; camp Goose-stay …k'? K'.)

Disclaimer: Nyah…I own it…not

_**Camp Ghost**_

**Chapter 2: **Friendly ties

After one hour drive, Sora finally arrived at the long awaited Camp Ghōōsté. His mom was right, it was worth the wait. The camp didn't even look like a camp. Better said, it looked like some rich teenagers' summer playground.

Sora got out and then said good bye to his mom. Though the camp looked great…he still felt some remorse of not having any of his systems with him. But at least he wasn't as bad as some of the other kids he saw. One kid even ran after their parent's car as they were leaving. Now that's pathetic.

Sora took his trunk and went to the information desk. He got his name onto the registration paper and got his cabin number.

"Cabin B9…Wonder where that could be." Sora asked to himself. He took his trunk and started to look. But then he remembers that this camp was as big as an amusement park. "This could take a while…" with that said he to his trunk and started to look for his cabin.

* * *

Kairi finally arrived at Camp Ghōōsté. "Wow…" she said. She waved bye to her mom then got her name registered. She also got her cabin number and then left the information desk.

"G5…and that would be, where?" said Kairi. She looked around the camp…it was huge! "This is gonna take forever!" Kairi started walking and looking. She then found that almost every other kid was having a hard time finding their cabins. "Well, at least I'm not the only one." She said and then continued looking.

* * *

Sora (miraculously) found his cabin and wasn't that surprised that there were already other kids there.

"Um…hi?" Sora said nervously. The kids in his cabin stopped unpacking and looked at him.

"Yo." Said a silver haired boy "I'm Riku."

"My name is cloud." Said a spiky haired blond brooding in a corner.

"I'm Axel," said a said a spiky-haired red head "got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas." Said another spiky haired blond.

"I'm Wakka." Said an orange haired guy as he shook Sora's hand.

"And I'm Tidus" said the brunette next to Wakka.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sora said as he went to put his trunk on the bottom bunk of a bed. Riku already owed the top bunk. Then Sora saw a single bed with a trunk on it. "Um, is there anyone missing?" Sora asked the other guys.

Then a dark looming expression went on everyone's face.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Sora.

"That bed…belongs to my older brother." Said Cloud solemnly.

Then, all of a sudden, the door burst open and a man with floor length white hair was in the door-way. He was wearing black jeans and a black sweat shirt.

"T-t-that's your brother?" Said Sora with fear in his voice.

"Yes…" Said Cloud.

The man's eyes looked around the cabin. Then he looked at Sora.

"Hey." He said to Sora.

"H-hey." Said Sora

"Sephiroth's the name."

"I-I'm Sora."

"Hmph." With that said he then went over to his bed and started to un-pack his own trunk. While he was doing this everyone seemed to 'accidentally' hide behind Cloud seeing that he was the only one that was not scared of …whatever Sephiroth was.

After five minutes, everyone was still hiding behind Cloud and Sephiroth finished unpacking. He then made his way to the door. Once in the door-way he stopped.

"You guys better get packing too…the counselors said that they want to talk to all of the campers about something." Sephiroth said. Right before he left he gave Sora a wink and smile.

Everyone, including Cloud, gave Sora a weird look.

"I'm…officially…scared…for life…" Said Sora.

"I feel for you dude." Said Riku both sympathetically and jokingly.

"Well, as trilling it is to have you guys hiding behind me…Sephiroth is gone so…GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Shouted Cloud.

With that polite sentiment, everyone let go of Cloud, un-packed their things, and then left the cabin.

* * *

Kairi finally made it to her cabin. When she got in two girls jumped in her face nearly scaring half to death.

"Hi! I'm Selphie!" Quickly said a very perky (cough' hyper 'cough) brunette.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie!" Said an equally as perky black haired girl.

"What's your name!?" They said at the same time.

"Um…I'm Kairi." Said Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, I'm Namine." Said a blond girl to the Selphie.

"Nice to meet you Namine."

"And I'm Aerith." Said a girl with really long-haired brunette.

"It's nice to meet all of you guys." Said Kairi politely.

With introductions out of the way the girls resumed their unpacking. Kairi got the top bunk of a bed since Namine already owned the bottom.

"Com'on guys! Let's go!" Yelled Selphie when they were done un-packing.

"What's the rush?" Asked Aerith.

"The camp counselors want to talk to all of the campers for something, so com'on!" Yelled Yuffie.

With that calmly said, the girls then left the cabin.

* * *

All of the campers were inside the Mess Hall waiting for the camp counselors. After about five minutes a man and woman walked up on the stage.

"Hey there everyone!" The man said to the campers. "I'm your camp counselor, Cid!"

"…" The campers remained silent.

"Yo kids!" The woman said "I'm Tifa and we're gonna make this summer one of the best summers for you guys! Can I get a 'Hey'!?"

"Hey!!" The campers yelled.

"Can I get a 'Ho'!?"

"Ho!!"

"Yea-what! Now, we don't have a curfew for you guys…but ya'll do have to have lights out no later than 10 pm, got it?"

"Yea."

"Kay! Now, since it's the first day we'll let you guys hang here and get to know each other. The siren will sound when it's time for lunch and the cafeteria is south of here. Now…DJ! MUSIC!" Tifa said. Some rap music started booming from the speakers in the hall (but not too loud.) "Peace out!!" Tifa and Cid then went off of the stage.

"Why do they like you and not me?" Cid asked Tifa.

"Because I'm young and cool…unlike you." Tifa said.

"Oh…Hey!?"

* * *

Sora was just walking around the hall when he bumped into someone.

"My bad. Sorry." Sora said.

"It's okay." Said Kairi.

"Oh, I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you Sora." They then shook hands. "So Sora, how do you like camp so far?"

"It's okay…but I miss my games and mostly my computer." Said Sora.

"Me too." Said Kairi.

"…Do you have a gamecube?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do."

"Do you have Mario Party 7" He asked.

"Yea. My favorite character is Toadette"

"Mine's Toad." After that the just kept on rambling on about their games and computer activities…Yes. They had no lives.

Well the rest of the day was pretty much a just getting to know the camp day. It was just mingling, then lunch, and then more mingling, dinner, then after more talking the campers went back to their cabins.

* * *

When Sora was heading back to cabin, he found that everyone except Cloud was outside.

"What's with you guys?" Sora asked them.

"Sephiroth…is in there, ya." Said Wakka.

"Oh. Where's Cloud?" Sora said. Everyone pointed to the window and Sora looked through. He then saw that Cloud was already sleeping soundly. But he also saw Sephiroth reading some book. "How are we gonna go to bed now?"

Just then all of the guys looked pale and they were looking up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora, but then he realized what they were scared of. He then turned around very (veeeeeeeeeeeery) slowly. And, of course, Sephiroth was towering over the boys.

"Hmph." He said. He smiled at Sora and left for the information desk.

"That guy is creepy." Said Axel.

"Ya think?" Everybody said.

"Well…I suggest that we go to bed before he comes back…or we will no be able sleep for the rest of the night." Said Roxas.

"Good call." Said Tidus. Then they went inside the cabin and went to sleep.

* * *

When Kairi went back to her cabin she was surprised to find that she was the first one there. Aerith and Namine then came in with Yuffie on Aerith's back and Selphie on Namine's back.

"What happened to them?" Kairi asked worried.

"Well," Namine said "Yuffie and Selphie ate a little to much." She then put Selphie on her bunk.

"And when we were passing by we saw them on the ground sleeping." Said Aerith "We knew we couldn't leave them there so we picked them up and brought them with us." She said as she put Yuffie on her bed.

"I feel so sorry for them." Said Kairi.

"You do?" Questioned Aerith and Namine.

"No." They then started laughing. They all changed and got ready for bed.

"Night guys." Said Aerith.

"Night." Said Kairi and Namine. They then went to sleep not knowing the disturbing thing they would see the next day.

* * *

(A/N) Yay!!! I did another chapter! Wahoo! WHY I'M SO ENTHUSIASTIC…I DON'T KNOW!! YAY!! (too many cookies…) well thank you for reading. I want at least 2 reviews for the next chapter to be put up. Bye, kupo!! 


	3. We are the Fishy Hunters!

Hi peoples! I love the internet! Y'know…if it weren't that there were sites that let you listen to music…it would take me months to update! Well good thing there are music sites so yea! Now, let get it on!

Disclaimer: If I owned moogles…I would be playing with them right now…

_**Camp Ghost**_

**Chapter 3: **We are the fishy hunters!

It looks like our new campers are having a pretty good time…but that was only the first day. It is now time for our campers to wake from their peaceful slumber and take part in today's activities! …But I don't think they'll like it…

In cabin B9, Sora was just waking up to the peculiar aroma of lavender…and another bitter smell.

He rose from bed and started to look around. To his surprise, he saw Sephiroth on the cabin floor sitting cross-legged in-between two scented candles. One was purple and was giving off a lavender scent…but as for the other black candle, Sora didn't know what it smelled like and he thought it was better for him that way.

Something else was wrong. Where was everyone else?

"Uh…Sephiroth?" Sora asked.

Since Sora disturbed his mantra (whatever that is) Sephiroth turned around and said "What?"

"Um…Where are the other guys. Cloud's not even here." Said Sora.

Sephiroth stared at Sora for a few seconds then closed his eyes and smiled. He chuckled and said "Let's just say that they had a very 'cold' night." With that said Sephiroth got up and took his candles with him as he left the cabin…still in his pajamas… PINK with little black bats on them…creepy.

Sora then went to go shut the cabin's door when he saw blankets and pillows to his left. When he looked over he saw none other than the other inhabitants of B9 on the cold ground sleeping soundly. 'What the hell are they doing sleeping out here?' Sora thought.

"Uh guys? It's time for you to wake up." Sora said to them. But unfortunately, they stayed sleeping. 'It's gonna take to long to wake them one by one…Got it!' Sora then yelled at the top of his lungs "OMFG! SEPHIROTH! WTF ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?"

Then all of the guys got up and looked as if they were being attacked by a rapist…maybe they were right.

When they calmed down they saw Sora laughing at them.

"Sora! What did Sephiroth do?" Asked Riku franticly.

"Yea because if he tried anything funny I swear I'll sue him!" Said Axel.

"Man, you're to young to sue." Said Wakka.

"Oh yea…Well, I'll get my parents to sue him, got it memorized!?"

Sora was still laughing but he managed to say "Sephiroth didn't do anything. You guys should've seen your faces! Retards!" Sora then stopped laughing because everyone's face turned from scared to murderous. "So…why were you guys sleeping out here anyway?" Sora asked.

"These idiots dragged me out here." Said Cloud nonchalantly, then he went into the cabin to get ready.

"Okay so it's like 2 am right…" Roxas began…….

_Flashback Thingy_

_It's 1:59 am and the campers in cabin B9 are sleeping soundly. The clock then struck 2 am and Sephiroth woke up at the exact second. He went into his bag and brought out two candles. He sat on the floor and put fire to his candles and began some kind of ceremony._

"_Who's smoking in here!?" Said a really annoyed Tidus. His outburst woke up the whole cabin…except for Sora. (Hard sleeper)_

"_Tidus, this is a smoke-free cabin, ya." Said Wakka sleepily._

"_Then what's that smell?" Asked Tidus._

"_Axel!" Yelled Roxas._

"_What did I do?" Defended Axel._

"_No! Not that type of smell." Said Tidus. Everyone then fell silent. They then noticed the smell._

"_Oh-no..." Said Cloud._

"_What?" Said Leon._

"_Nothing…but Sephiroth is having his monthly ceremony." He said while lying back down._

"_C-c-ceremony!?" Everyone said._

_With all of their shouting they disturbed Sephiroth's ceremony so he turned around and said. "Would you people keep quiet? Unless you want to join me." Everyone, excluding Cloud, shook their heads furiously. I swear if they hadn't stopped…they would've gotten whip-lash. "Well then, I suggest you go to sleep…" Everyone then started to go back to sleep "But I do warn you…I am not responsible for any of my actions during my ceremony." Then everyone shot back up, took their pillows and blankets, Axel grabbed Cloud by the arm (for protection), and they left the cabin to sleep outside._

_Sephiroth then looked at Sora seeing he was the only one left. He smiled and went back to his ceremony. Poor Sora…he will never know what happened that night._

_End of Flashback Thingy_

"So let me get this straight." Sora said "Sephiroth was doing some kind of ceremony and you guys were so scared that you went to sleep out here?"

"Yes." They all said.

"And when you left, you didn't even bother to wake me up!?" Sora said angrily. Cloud left the Cabin toward the cafeteria with Leon, Axel, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka. They just left him there…alone…outside…in his PJ's…'Evil people' Sora thought as he went inside to get ready.

* * *

It was still peaceful in cabin G5, and Kairi was still sound asleep until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

When Kairi heard that she literally fell off of her bunk…That got to hurt especially since she slept on the top bunk…oww. Namine heard her fall and also woke up.

"Oww!" Said Kairi.

"(Gasp) Kairi are you okay?" Said Namine.

"Well, seeing that I'm lying face-first on the floor…I'd say I'm just fine." Kairi said sarcastically getting up.

"Oh, before I thought you were hurt," Said Namine "well at least you're okay!"

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was the scream…again.

"What was that about!?" Said Namine.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Kairi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Of all that is sweet, what is that?" Aerith said finally waking up.

"What do you think woke us up?" Said Kairi and Namine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Now the girls turned from annoyed and tired to very scared.

"What if it's a ghost?" Said Namine

"Namine, there's no such thing as ghosts." Kairi reassured Namine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"But…y-you never know..." Kairi said now scared. Then she and Namine hid behind Aerith seeing that she was tallest girl there.

"Oh come on girls…it can't be that bad." Said Aerith. Then she looked around the cabin. "Have you guys seen Yuffie or Selphie?"

"Maybe the ghost got them…" Said Namine.

"Now that' just-" Aerith began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Okay now I'm scared too!" Aerith said. Then they all went to the left side of the room and just sat there in a fetal position.

Kairi then realized how stupid they looked and stood up. "What are we doing!?" Said Kairi.

"Sitting in a fetal position." Said Namine.

"Why?"

"Because evil spirits are scaring the heck out of us." Said Aerith.

"Exactly! We can't just stay here like little babies! Common we gotta go and find this ghost and kill it!" Said Kairi.

"But aren't ghosts already dead?" Commented Namine.

"So? We'll just kill it again!" Said Kairi.

"Okay…Count me in!" Said Aerith.

"Me too!" Said Namine "As long as I don't have to fight…"

"Okay. Now what we have to do is figure out where the ghost i-" Started Kairi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"It's coming form the bathroom!" Squealed Namine.

"Okay…Let's go!" Said Kairi.

They then approached the bathroom door they heard the scream…again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay…Ready?" Said Kairi.

"Ready…" Said Namine and Aerith.

They then burst through the door and saw Yuffie and Selphie. (Mind you this is like one of those big bathrooms you see in your school…just way cleaner.)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Yuffie and Selphie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Kairi, Aerith, and Namine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all yelled.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Namine.

"Why do you ask?" Said Yuffie.

"Because we thought that the ghost got you!" Said Aerith.

"(Gasp) There 's a ghost in here!?" Said Selphie.

"Yea! We herd all of this screaming too." Said Kairi.

"Oh!. The screaming was us!" Said Yuffie.

"…Huh?" Said Kairi, Aerith, and Namine.

"We were having a yelling contest!" Said Yuffie and Selphie. They both then took a deep breath but then Namine covered Selphie's mouth and Kairi covered Yuffie's mouth.

"You made us think that there was a ghost in here…and you made me fall out of my bunk…" Said Kairi. She, Aerith and Namine were very, VERY, angry now.

"If you ever have a yelling contest inside while we are sleeping ever again…" Said Namine.

"You two will wake up one day in a very uncomfortable position." Said Aerith. With that said Aerith, Namine and Kairi went to get ready for the day.

* * *

After breakfast the campers went to the mess hall what they would be doing today. When they got in they saw Cid and Tifa wearing rather…'peculiar clothes.

"Well hello campers!" Yelled Cid. Cid was wearing a brown vest and brown pants adorned with fishing bait. He was also wearing a hat that had lures on it. "Are you ready for what we're doing today!?"

"…" The campers remained silent.

"Okay guys, here's the deal." Said Tifa. She was wearing brown short-shorts and a brown vest with fishing lures on them she was also wearing a fishing hat…but it didn't look messed-up as Cid's. "We're gonna be fishing today." The campers started to groan and say how much that sucked. "Yes it's stupid but, it's a force. Okay, the cabins are going to be paired into groups of to because it's easier that way. Okay these are the groups." Tifa said. "B1 and G7…B8 and G10…B9 and G5…" And Tifa kept going to all of the cabins. "Okay, now go to the field on the south side of the cafeteria and meet up with your cabins. We'll then come and escort you to the lake." With that she and Cid left the stage and the campers set off to the field.

* * *

The campers started to arrive at the field and started to mingle as they waited for the counselors. Sora arrived and he couldn't even see anybody from his own cabin. He kept looking until he bumped into a familiar person…again.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sora said as he helped the girl up. "Oh, it's you Kairi."

"Oh hey Sora." Kairi said getting up. "So what's you cabin number?"

"B9, yours?"

"G5…Great! Our cabins our partners!" Said Kairi.

"Cool." Said Sora. Just then Yuffie came running up to Kairi dragging Leon by his arm. He is so lucky arms are securely attached to their sockets…but who ever said they couldn't be dislocated?

"Hey Kairi!!" Said Yuffie.

"Uh…Hi Yuffie…This is Sora." Kairi then looked at the boy she was holding.

"Hi Sora!" Yelled Yuffie.

"Um hi…" Said Sora.

"Um Yuffie? Who would this be?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh! This is Leon! Com'on Leon, say hi!" Said Yuffie.

"Hi…" Said Leon. "Me and Sora are in the same cabin so …yea." Then Selphie came running up to the group with Riku followed Wakka, Tidus, and Axel.

"I see we have more people to meet." Said Kairi.

"Hi Kairi, Yuffie, and boys that I don't know." Said Selphie. "Kairi I met the cutest guy today! I'd like you to meet Riku!"

"Hey." Said Riku.

"And seeing that these three will not get an introduction, this is Wakka, Tidus, and Axel." Said Sora. Aerith, Namine, Cloud and Roxas then came into the group. They exchanged names with everyone and then just started talking (I'm getting bored with typing intros…).

"Cloud, you should have told me that you were coming to camp too!" Said Aerith.

"…Sorry…" Said Cloud.

"It's okay." Said Aerith.

"So Aerith, were you and Cloud friends before you came to camp?" Asked Kairi.

"Actually…we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Aerith said.

"……………heh?" Everyone said.

"How could you two be together!?" Said Selphie and Yuffie.

"I mean like really. Cloud's an Emo kid." Said Roxas.

"And you're a miss goody-goody." Said Kairi

"Well…I don't really remember how it happened. Do you Cloud?" Said Aerith.

"…No…" Said Cloud.

"Okay then……" Said everyone else.

"I remember…" Said Sephiroth behind them.

"OMG!?" Yelled Everyone…except Cloud and Aerith.

"Who are you?" Said Selphie behind Riku.

"My name is Sephiroth…Now as I was saying-"

"Oh just be quiet…" Said Cloud.

"Fine." Then Sephiroth walked away to……somewhere.

"……He's creepy." Said Everyone.

"You get used to it." Said Cloud and Aerith.

Just then some buses came into the grounds of the camp and then Cid and Tifa came into view.

"Okay everyone…" Said Tifa seeming annoyed." These are the buses we're gonna be using to go to the lake. Get on with your group and …oh just get on!" With that said she and Cid went onto one of buses. The other campers followed in suit.

"I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Said Yuffie.

"Yea…" Said everyone. They then boarded the bus and headed for the lake.

* * *

When they arrived at the lake Cid and Tifa went out to give instructions.

"Listen to the old geaser…" Said Tifa.

"I am not old!" Said Cid "I'm only 37."

"(Gasp!!)" Said all of the campers, camp staff, and Tifa.

"Old! Old! Old!" Chanted Tifa. She was then followed by everyone else.

"OLD! OLD! OLD! OL-"

"Okay! I'm old! I get it! Gees…okay. Today we will be fishing. And I have a little surprise for all of you!" said Cid.

"Oh God." Said Tifa under her breath. Then the campers were showed the basics of fishing and were put on their boats and started to fish…or at least attempted to fish.

**1 Hour later…**

"Um…did anyone catch anything?" Asked Tifa.

"…" The campers remained silent. (They do that a lot, don't they?)

"Well Tifa, I think it's time." said Cid happily.

"Oh no." said Tifa.

"Campers! I knew this would happen. There is only one way to catch fish in this lake!" (Cue drum-roll!)

"Oh please no!"

"We can only catch fish…" Cid then started to reach into his pocket "…by song!!" He then instantly pulled out a harmonica.

"…………Heh?" Said all of the campers.

"Cid…you know I'm not gonna sing that song." Said Tifa.

"Suit yourself." Cid then blew one high note on his harmonica and started to…SING!!

"_We are the Fishy Hunters!!_

_We like to play and fish and fight,_

_And do everything that is alright cuz_

_We are the Fishy Hunters!!_

_We-e like to fish!!!!"_

"…………" It was dead silent. I mean it was so silent that even that little cricket that you hear was silent…yea…

"And now we will watch the results." Said Cid. Just then a huge 5ft. fish jumped out of the water, stood on it's tail, put Cid's hook in it's mouth, gave Cid a high-fin (yes fin…fishy have no fingers), and then died.

"…………O.o…………heh?" Was the reaction of the campers.

"What? Are you kids gonna stand there looking like O.o all day, or do you want to high five with a fish?" Asked Cid. The campers then pulled their lines back in, sat in their boats and looked at Cid. Even Tifa joined in.

"What?" Said Tifa "It's been some time since I high-fived a fish."

"Okay then!" Cid then blew another high note on his harmonica and they all started to sing.

"_We are the Fishy Hunters!!_

_We like to play and fish and fight,_

_And do everything that is alright cuz_

_We are the Fishy Hunters!!_

_We-e like to fish!!!!"_

Just then, as you could've guessed, fishy after fishy started to jump out of the lake, stand on their tails, give high-fins to everyone…and then dropped dead then and there.

"Cool." Said Everyone. Then after 3½ more hours of singing, the campers then calmed down and tried to see if they could actually catch some fish without any help from the song. Now, let's take a look at the B9/G5 boat.

* * *

"Does anyone have some paper?" Asked Axel.

"Why do want paper?" Asked Yuffie.

"I have my reasons…got it memorized? Oh wait!" Axel then reached into his pocket and pulled some old candy rapper and a lighter.

"Since how long have you had that!?" Said Tidus.

"Shh!" Then Axel took out a bowl of oil. 'Where did he get that?' everyone thought. Then he took a big pile of sticks and poured oil on it. Then he lighted the sticks. They started to burn.

"Axel! Put it out!" Said Wakka "That's dangerous, ya." Axel then took one of the smallest fish they caught and put it on a stick and started to roast it.

"…………O.o" Said everyone.

"What's wrong with you guys? You want me to make you guys some?" Asked Axel.

"Axel," Said Cloud "…you did know that they were gonna cook all the fish we caught today when we got back to the camp?"

"Oh…My bad." Axel then stood up.

"Axel! You're hot!" Said Namine.

"Well thanks! You're not so bad yourself."

"No dude! You're on fire!" Said Leon.

"Okay…it's one thing to be complimented by a chick, but when a guy says it that's where its starts to get creepy." Said Axel.

"No Axel! Your hand!" Yelled Roxas.

"What about my- Oh my God!" Yes. Axel had kept the fish is the fire to long and it was on fire. "Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!!"

"Axel calm down!" Said Aerith.

"Axel! Stop running!" Said Selphie.

"I told you it was dangerous, ya!" Said Wakka everyone continued to try and calm Axel down but he continued to keep running in circles. Yes…he kept running instead of just thinking 'Wow! My hand is on fire! I should let go of the burning fish!'.

Then Axel accidentally went to close to Sora and knocked him into the lake.

"Whoa!" Yelled Sora

"Sora!" Said Kairi. Then, of course, Axel bumped into her sending her into the lake as well. Sora's and Kairi's heads they popped out of the water. They were so lucky that they knew how to swim.

"Sora, you okay?" Said Kairi.

"Yea. You?" Said Sora.

"Nothing broken." They both then looked up at the boat just to see Axel still running around in circles. "Sora, could you do me a favor?" Asked Kairi.

"What is it?" Said Sora.

"Can you kill Axel in his sleep for me?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking…"

"Hey! You Okay!?" Said Wakka. (Sound familiar?)

"We're in one piece!" Said Sora and Kairi.

"Axel." Said Riku.

"What?" Axel stopped running.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry to Sora and Kairi?"

"Sora and Kairi?"

"They're in the lake."

"They are!?" He then pushed everyone out of the way and looked over the side of the boat to see Sora and Kairi. "Hey guys!" He waved at them at let go of the burning fish in the process(slow…). Sora and Kairi were just barely able to doge it.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Said Sora and Kairi.

"Sorry!" Said Axel. Sora and Kairi just sighed and started to swim toward then shore. They were lucky it was time to go anyway.

* * *

The campers got on the buses and were heading back to camp. Sora and Kairi were sitting behind Axel and Wakka and had pretty angry faces on.

"Sora…Kairi…I really am sorry." Said Axel. "Can you forgive me?"

"No…" They said bluntly.

"Just answer me this." Said Sora "Are you a pryo?"

"Uh…yea?"

"Alright then." Sora then went back to being angry and silent. Axel, feeling defeated, turned back around. Sora and Kairi gave each other a high-five and had evil gins on their faces.

"Axel's dead…" Said all the girls from G5.

"Yep…" Said all of the guys in B9.

* * *

When they arrived at camp it was pretty late and it was time for dinner and the main course was of course…Fish. Nothing important happened there so let's head out to the cabins.

The campers in cabins B9 and G5 walked together until they got to the split road for the girls and boys cabins. They said there goodbyes and went to their cabins.

* * *

The inhabitants of cabin G5 had an uneventful night…unless you count as soon as Kairi went to sleep…she started laughing maniacally (I have no clue what this word means…for the record).

As for Aerith, Selphie, Namine, and Yuffie...they were sitting in a fetal position in a corner farthest from Kairi…they thought a ghost overshadowed her…yea.

* * *

The same uneventful night happened in B9 as well. The boys came in and went to sleep instantly. But Sora did say he was gonna do something to Axel right?

Sora brought in two buckets of water and hung one over Axel's bunk and kept the other one to himself.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, heh heh heh!" Laughed Sora (is everyone evil…or is it just me?) and then went to bed. I get the feeling Axel is in for a rude awakening tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N) omg! Sorry for the long wait guys. To much gaming and…well…just to much gaming. I'll try to up date as fast as I can so yea. Oh…I'm gonna say this now. I'm going to see if I can make this story over 60 chapters long. Why…because I can! Well really just because their gonna be staying there for 2 months and I want to try and do a chapter for every day…so yea. I want at least 4 more reviews to keep my pep p so please R/R!! KUPO!! 


	4. The legend of Camp Ghooste

Hi people……………I can't forgive you enough for the long wait on this story……but well…me sorry…Too…much…games…yes…well I hope this chapter will help with the forgive ness…maybe? Oh and here's the age list (forgot to put in chap. 2…) mind you this camp goes from middle school to collage students...YEA! The Cid in here is the one from FF7…so no confusions. Also, dates will be included next to the chapter name…so me don't confuse meself with the dates in the story… now…let get it on!

Guys: Gals:

Sora: 15 Kairi: 15

Riku: 16 Selphie: 15

Leon: 18½ Yuffie: 16

Cloud: 17 Aerith: 18 (she is older than Cloud…right?)

Roxas: 15 Namine: 15

Tidus: 19

Wakka: 22 (yea!)

Axel: 16

Sephiroth: 20 (woot!)

Disclaimer: After me become doctor…me gonna become rich and buy Square Enix…AND WHAT!!

_**Camp Ghost**_

**Chapter 4: **The legend of campGhōōsté!Tuesday, July 3rd

What a wonderful day! The sun is shining (A/N me no likey sun…to bright), the birds are singing, and the aroma of breakfast can be smelled from the cafeteria. To cabin G5, shall we?

Kairi just woke up from a pretty good dream and then----ZIP! A shuriken hit the wall…two inches away from her face. And the speed caused the air to put a small slit on her face.

"Oww!" said Kairi.

"Sorry Kai!" And, of course, Yuffie was playing with her ninja gear in the cabin. She is so lucky the cabin wasn't small.

"What are you trying to do!? Kill a person!?" Kairi said as she started to climb down her bunk.

"Well…I'm bored" She said bluntly. Kairi sighed and looked around and saw that they were the only two there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Aeris and Selphie are playing Tag outside, and Nami is taking a shower." Yuffie stated…still throwing weapons.

Kairi then took her change of clothes, toothbrush and towel into the bathroom. The good thing about this camp is that there are four sinks, toilets, and showers in every cabin.

Namine and Kairi finished at the same time and when they came out two kunais were coming straight at them!

"Oh…crap…" They both said then

"Aero!" Namine and Kairi were surrounded by wind and the kunais just fell on the floor.

"Thanks Aerith." said Kairi.

"No problem." Them everyone's turned from relieved to dead angry as they turned to look at Yuffie.

"Uh, heh heh…My bad." Yuffie said.

"Good that you know, oh here Kairi." Aerith then healed Kairi's cut. "Now…" She then went to Yuffie's bed (only single bed there) and put her trunk on it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Yelled Yuffie

"Ah-ha!" Aerith then pulled out a metal box from Yuffie's trunk.

"Hey that's mine! Get your own!"

"Yuffie, you can get these back after you learned your lesson."

"Aeris! You know I can't use magic without my materia!"

"And that's the exact reason you should have asked me to teach you magic so you wouldn't have to use this in the first place. I'll give them back when you learn fire, water, thunder and, blizzard."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out. Coming everyone?" Aerith asked.

"To where?" Asked Selphie.

"Gonna meet up with the guys." after that was said, Selphie already had a running start.

"You coming Yuffie?" Asked Namine. Yuffie was just sitting on her bed murmuring curses…and trying to remember any magic chants.

"Your loss." Said Aerith as she closed the door. Yuffie then got mad.

"Thunder!" Just as Aerith closed the door a small bolt of lightning was shot near the door. "Yea I got it! Now just three more!!" then she left for Cabin B9.

* * *

The campers in B9 were all up, clean and ready to go…'cept for Axel (what a surprise…).

"I'll wake up Axel." Said Roxas

"NOOO!" Yelled Sora.

"…" Said Everyone.

"Damn…" Said Cloud.

"You can yell, ya" Said Wakka

"What, so we're just gonna leave him there?" asked Leon.

"Yes…" said Sora.

"Okay…" Said Roxas. Then they all went out of the cabin. Once everyone was out Sora took a bucket of water cast Gravira on it. And then it levitated to the top of the door.

"What you do that for?" asked Riku.

"I have my reasons…" said Sora.

"Okay…Hey, here come the girls." Said Tidus. The girls arrived and this is how it went. Everyone said hi to each other, Aerith hugged Cloud, Selphie…uh…pounced on Riku, and Yuffie, a little late, jumped on Leon's back in which caused him to fall face first on the ground…salted.

After Leon's face was cleaned and after a few minutes of mingling a certain, unwanted person appeared.

"…………Are we going to eat in the cafeteria…or are we going to eat the dirt here as Leon just did…" said Sephiroth who suddenly appeared behind everyone…creepy…

"Whoa!!" Everyone except Cloud and Aerith jumped two feet and stepped three steps back.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Said Cloud bluntly (A/N I can't believe me actually knows what blunt means!).

"Now you tell me." The Sephiroth started to make his way toward the cafeteria……and after he was out of view, everyone else followed after. And Axel is still asleep…wow.

* * *

As they went into the cafeteria, there was a huge spread! I mean they had all of the hot food like bacon, eggs, sausages, pancapes(spelled wrong on purpose),toast with or without PB or J, coffee, hot chocolate, and for all British people, white bread and a cup of tea. They even had some of those salty crackers and those shortbread cookies!.

"Ooohhh! I can't choose!" said Yuffie.

"Then just take one of everything…" said Cloud. Obviously he said that because he and Aerith did the same. Everyone decided to do that too. Sephy and Axel are still yet to be seen…thank god!

They chose a table near the windows and they all started eating.

"Hmmm…"Said Cloud.

"What is it?" asked Aerith.

"Why didn't anyone get the tea or bread?" asked Cloud.

"Why didn't you?" asked Kairi.

"Touché…" said Cloud. He then looked to his right "……Oh crap…"

"What?" asked Tidus. Cloud pointed. Everyone looked in that direction only to see Sephiroth eating two pieces of white bead, five salty crackers, and sipping a cup of tea with his pinky extended…all alone…and right next to them…in a pink polo shirt and plaid pants…and black leather boots…That man has no fashion sense at all…Looking away…they all shivered.

"Hey, why isn't Axel here?" asked Kairi.

"Sora said to leave him." said Riku. Kairi looked at Sora and Sora gave her a thumbs up. She realized what it meant and they both started to laugh evilly. Everyone just decided to just be quiet and ignore it.

* * *

At cabin B9

Axel was just waking up and while still lying down looked at the clock. It was already 8:59.

"Uh-oh!" he then shot up from bed. But he hit his head on a certain bucket that was conveniently located on top of his bunk. The contents then spilled on his head and so did the bucket.

"This…..is……….oh….my….god…….."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria….

"So what did you do to Axel!?" Kairi asked Sora.

"You did something to Axel?" Said Tidus.

"Well me and Kairi wanted payback!" said Sora.

"Ooo Sora! Such a naughty boy!" said Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…" said Aerith.

"……Yes?"

"Shut-up!!" She and Cloud said in unison.

"Anyway," Sora said "what I did was so simple, a monkey could do it."

* * *

Somewhere in Africa…

"Ablewwwww!!" said a girl monkey and a boy monkey.

"Damn humans criticizing us!" said the girl monkey.

"Forget them." Said the boy monkey (yes they are speaking English). Then he pulled out a shot-gun (O.O) and shot a gazelle.

"Yes! I call the body!" he then hoped down from the tree and over to the dead gazelle.

"Hey, no fair!!" the girl monkey said following.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria…

"Okay," said Sora "before I went to sleep last night I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/n this says AHEYIE! Pronounced ah-ee-yeh)

"…………" said the whole entire cafeteria.

"WTF!?" Everyone said, including the camp staff. Then the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal-

"WE ARE UNDER SIEGEE!! CLOSE THE WINDOWS!! LOCK THE DOORS!! THE SQUIMESH SHOULD LOOK AWAY!!! DON'T PANIC!!! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the cabin just stared. And standing in the doorway was Axel. He was only in red briefs with flames on them. He was drenched and had a bucket on his head and a bucket on his left foot.

"In short…I did that…" whispered Sora "…sorta…" Axel then ran over to Sora's table. How he knew where they were…it is unknown to myself…

"(DEEP breath in) Sora! They (light sobbing) they…got me!!" wailed Axel…still being stared at. And now he was straight up bawling his eyes out.

"Who got you?" asked Selphie.

"And why are you only in your underwear?" asked Cloud.

"They got on my clothes!" Axel said in a shrill whisper still crying.

"Who are 'They'?" asked Cloud.

"You know!" said Axel.

"No we don't!" Everyone except for Yuffie said. Yuffie instead was murmuring something under her breath.

"Yuffie? What are you doing?" asked Leon.

"Hush!" said Yuffie "…Water! Yea I got it!"

"Yes! See! Yuffie knows what it is!" Axel said. Just then a small whirlpool of water swirled around Axel for two seconds drenching him even more than he already was. Axel just stood there.

"Uh…Axy?" said Yuffie "Are you okay?"

"…………………………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Axel. He then took of the bucket from his head and his foot then he reached for his draws. Immediately everyone either laid their heads down or looked away and covered their eyes. Down they went and he started to run….then he fell. He got up and started again….then fell. Then he removed his draws from his feet and threw them in the nearest trashcan.

"THEY GOT ME AGAIN!!!!! AAAAHHHHYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran out of the doors.

A chef told them it was safe to open their eyes and when they did they all threw their remaining food in the trashcans and were just quiet for a few minutes before they started to talk again. And, of course, Sephiroth was the only one who went for seconds. Everyone at Sora's table looked at Sora.

"Best prank ever!!" they said.

"Thanks!" Sora said and then they all drop dead laughed for at least 10 minutes straight, even Cloud laughed…you could even here some chuckling from Sephy's table.

* * *

After that was done, everyone was called to the Mess Hall.

When everyone was in the hall, Tifa and Cid arrived.

"Howdy everyone!" said Cid.

"…….." Cricket….Cricket….Cricket.

"Yo." said Tifa. There was some good mornings and some hi's. "Okay today we are going to do……absolutely nothing until 9PM. This will be a free day until then." The campers then started to clap and yell happily. "Up-pup-pup! You are still required to come to the forest near the camp at nine!" Dead silence. "The reason is because we are going to have a campout. Just bring your jammies and that'll be it. Don't worry, we gotta a treat for ya'll so don't start groaning yet…o-kay…You guys can leave now." The campers then left the hall to do…whatever.

"So…what are we gonna do?" asked Leon.

"…I'm leaving…" said Sephiroth…who again appeared behind them.

"Ah!!" screamed everyone cept Aerith and Cloud.

"….Okay…" said Cloud.

"…Okay what?" asked Sephiroth.

"Leave!!!!" Yelled everyone. Sephiroth then left in a huff.

"As I said before…what are we gonna do?" asked Leon. Everyone then started to think.

"PLAY-FIGHT!!" yelled Yuffie and Selphie. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, now…where are your equipment?" asked Kairi.

"I never go anywhere without a few weapons!" said Yuffie twirling a kunai.

"Got mine." Said Riku and Sora summoning there keyblades.

"Me too." Said Kairi and she summoned hers.

"In my cabin." said everyone else.

"Okay, girls to their cabin, boys visversa. We meet back here." Said Kairi. They then went their separate ways.

When the girls came out of their cabin they saw the boys…why? Who knows?

"Um…hi?" Said Aerith.

"Axel's in our cabin…" said the boys.

"So?" said the girls.

"Our equipments in there…"

"And?"

"We can't get it with a naked psycho in there!!" the girls just dropped their heads and sighed. "…What?"

"Teleport them then!!"

"Oh…" The boys did so and they went back to the clearing.

When in the clearing Yuffie drew a big circle for the Arena.

"Ahem." Said Wakka "We are now starting this fight…competition…just call it whatever you want, ya?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, first match, Riku vs. Selphie!" the girls cheered for Selphie and the boys cheered for Riku…what a surprise. Selphie's weapon, a long rubber rope with metal maces at the end, Riku, his keyblade.

"Get ready cutie," said Selphie, "cuz you're about to get a major ass-whooping from this chick."

"(Humph) We'll see." Said Riku.

"Fight!" Riku lunged at Selphie…but she dodged and hit in the face with a mace…salted. Riku then reached into his pocket trying to get a hi-potion but Selphie then kicked him the face making his drop it.

"Riku!! Your HP is critical!" Sora said looking at the counter. (A/N sorta like a digital score thingy, but this displays peoples HP and MP.)

"I know!!" said Riku. But when he was looking at Sora…Selphie came up and swung her mace straight across his face. His HP hit zero, the impact knocked him out of he ring, and he now had little X's for eyes.

"Selphie is the winner!" yelled Wakka. The girls cheered and so did the boys…reluctantly. Aerith then cast Curaja on Riku.

"Oww…did I win?" he asked.

"No." said everyone.

"Next match, Aerith and Kairi!" said Wakka. They stepped into the ring and shook hands. Aerith's weapon, a metal staff/baton. Kairi's, her flowery keyblade.

"Fight!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Kairi as Aerith was about to cast a spell.

"Aerith's dead…" Cloud said bluntly.

"How can you say that about you girlfriend!?" said Namine.

"Aerith's the kind of person who without their magic…they suck." Then rock hit Cloud in the head. (ha-ha!)

Aerith was then just trying her best to block Kairi's attacks when-

"Kairi is the winner, ya!!?" Aerith was amazed when she saw that one of her feet was out or the ring. Kairi then cast Esuna on her.

"Good game." Said Aerith.

"You too." Said Kairi.

"Now, get ready for co-announcer Yuffie!" said Yuffie. "Next fight, Leon vs. Wakka!! Whoop! Go Leon!!"

"Get ready old man." Said Leon.

"What you say little man!?" said Wakka.

"(Humph) Just don't hurt yourself gramps."

"You in for it now, man!" Leon's weapon, his gunblade. Wakka, his darkness ball with spikes on it.

"Yay! Fight!!" Leon then cast Firaga and it hit Wakka hard. Wakka then threw his ball at high speed but it missed slightly. Leon then hit him full on with his sword. He then fell down and Leon was about to give him a final blow when Wakka kicked his…ahem…'vital area' which made Leon fall on the ground with pain.

"Now that's just dirty…" said everyone.

"Who asked you, ya!?" said Wakka. He then stood up and used a hi-potion on himself. As Leon was getting up Wakka kicked his sword out of the ring.

"Damn!" said Leon.

"Evil…" said Everyone.

"SHUT-UP!" said Wakka. Then Leon was about to punch Wakka when Wakka threw his ball smack dab into his face both hurting him and blinding him. Then Wakka picked him up and threw him out of the ring.

"heh-heh-heh!" said Wakka brushing his hands. Everyone was staring at him emotionless. "What?"

"You are an evil…evil man…" they said.

"(Sigh) Well I win now to the next match, ya?" Yuffie then took Leon's head and put it on her lap. Then she put eye drops in his eyes.

"Leon? Can you see me?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Damn eye drops!!" she then started to slam the bottle on the ground several times.

"Next up is Yuffie vs. Tidus"

"Yay my turn!" Yuffie then got up quickly which made Leon fall onto the ground…face first…again.

"…Oww…" said Leon.

"Oh! Sorry Leon!"

"…It's okay…" then Yuffie ran to the ring.

"Get ready to fight the great ninja, Yuffie!!" yelled Yuffie.

"Get ready to eat my dust little girl." Said Tidus.

"Um…Leon already ate everyone's dust twice today…" replied Yuffie.

"…Whatever…" Yuffie, ninja tools. Tidus, his brotherhood sword.

"Fight!!" Yuffie took out a shuriken and then it grew to half her height (like 2½ …3 feet). Then a green aura formed around it and she threw it up high.

"Um…Yuffie? You're supposed to hit the person you are fighting!!" Yelled Leon.

"Yay! You can see again." Yuffie said not listening to him. The shuriken then came back down from who knows where and hit Tidus in his right arm. Then it kept on going.

"See! Never underestimate the Yuffie!" yelled Yuffie. The Tidus rushed at her and hit her full on from the head!...or so you think. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" said Tidus. Then Yuffie appeared behind him and swiped him twice with a small shuriken. Tidus turned around and then Yuffie disappeared. Then the big shuriken came and sliced him again. Yuffie then poofed behind him and swiped him twice again. And then the return of the big shuriken.

"AW! This is it!" said Tidus. The big shuriken came again and with great precision, Tidus cut it clear in half. "Ha!" But…the two halves turned into full shurikens and hit him. Yuffie was then giggling when Tidus rushed over and slashed her in the side…not. She poofed again. "DAMN!!!" Then came the return of the two shuriken.

"Tidus! One more hit you dead!!" yelled Wakka. Tidus the reached for a hi-potion when-

"No potion for you!" Yuffie came back and stole all of his potions. Then she poofed behind him. When the Shurikens came back they just dropped. "Huh?" then, having a chance, Tidus swung his sword, and Yuffie threw her smoke bomb….She was hit.

"Yuffie! You're out of MP!" yelled Aerith. Then Tidus hit her again causing her to drop all of her potions. He was about to deliver the final blow when-

"OMG!" said Yuffie.

"What!?" Tidus said as he turned around. Yuffie then kicked him and-

"Yuffie wins!!"

"Yay!! Leon I won!!...I won…woo…" said Yuffie. Then she fell on Leon's lap. Aerith healed them both then the next match went on.

"Next fight, Sora vs. Roxas!" yelled Wakka.

"For some reason…I feel a little Dejavu…" said Sora.

"Me too…" said Roxas. Roxas's weapon, two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora's keyblade, Ultima weapon.

"Fight!!" 'If it worked on Tidus…' Sora thought.

"WTF?" said Sora.

"Huh?" said Roxas. Sora then flung Roxas out of the ring.

"Wow…that was quick…Sora wins!! Now for the last match. Namine vs. Cloud, ya!!!!!?" They entered the ring.

"I would surrender if I were you…" said Cloud.

"I was about to say the same thing." said Namine.

"Oooooooooooooooooo…" said everyone. Cloud's weapon, his sword from Kingdom Hearts. Namine…no weapon…

"Fight!!" Cloud came rushing and when his was about to slash at Namine…He stopped…and dropped his weapon…

"…Oh MY GOD!!! AGUH!!" Cloud said. He continued to hold his head and scream curses and words of agony.

"…Cloud?" said Aerith.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Cloud what's wrong.!?"

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"Namine you win…just stop whatever your doing, ya!!?" said Wakka. Then Cloud stopped yelling. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Y'know…you can be scary some times…" said Cloud

"Thanks!" said Namine.

"Now! All of the winners! Go in!" yelled Yuffie. "Now this is a free for all grudge match! Last person standing wins!!!" Then Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Yuffie, Namine, and Sora went into the arena.

"Ready…" said Cloud "FIGHT!!" with just one word…the fight was over.

"Petrify!" Kairi yelled. Everyone was turned to stone and she was the winner. Everyone was healed and then they just sat in the grass… now this is dull.

"Oww!" yelled Yuffie.

"What?" said Leon.

"I cut my hand!! Leon…kiss it!"

"What!?"

"Kiss it!!"

"Okay…" he then gave it a very light peck…but Yuffie said.

"You stink!"

"What?" Then she went to all of the other boys (don't ask why…) then she said.

"You guys suck!" then a boy came over and kissed it. "Oh you did it right!" when she turned around to see who it was…standing there was no other than…………………………Sephiroth."…………………OMGOD…"

"Yuffie?" said Leon.

"…..my…hand…" she said weakly. Leon put a bandage on her cut and then they all looked at Sephy.

"……………………….Um…boo…" he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They all said.

"To the cafeteria!" said Riku. Then the all bolted out of there.

"……………………………………and they call me weird…." Then Sephiroth left to who knows where.

While they were running…

"Why are we going to the cafeteria anyway Riku?" asked Selphie.

"One: I am friggin' scared by that guy. Two: it's lunchtime. And three: I'm friggin' hungry." said Riku.

* * *

The lunches that were there were either Mac & Cheese, or Pizza.

After Lunch they decided to go a grassier clearing to wait until it was time to go to the woods…but they fell asleep. Aerith was using Cloud's right arm as a pillow, Selphie was using Riku's back as a pillow, Yuffie was laying on top of Leon back (which was forcing his face into the ground.), Roxas and Namine were lying on their backs but their heads were touching, and Kairi and Sora were lying on their sides facing each other. Awww…Kawaii, Ne? Then, of course, Sephy just had to walk by.

"…Hey." He said.

"Zzzz…"

"I said hey…"

"(Snore) Zzzz…"

"… (Deep breath) WAKE UP!!!!" Then everyone shot up…with a few minor concussions…

"What was that for!?" asked Aerith.

"It's 8:52…" after he said that Sephiroth left for the woods…in pink PJ's…

"Huh?" they all said then they noticed that it was pitch black.

"Ahhh!!" yelled Yuffie "I'm blind!"

"Me too!!" yelled Selphie.

"Guys! Its just nighttime!" yelled Namine.

"Oh…"

"Speaking of nighttime…we better hurry and get ready." Said Roxas.

"Okay. And I best not see any of ya'll sleeping in their underwear!" said Selphie. The girls then went to their cabin. After a few moments of silence so did the boys.

* * *

In cabin B9…

"Uh-oh…" said Leon.

"What?" said Roxas.

"Axel's still in there!"

"…Dammit!" they all said

"Roxas go in." said Wakka.

"Why me!?" he replied.

"You're the only one who doesn't force him into the shower in the morning, ya?"

"So!?" then Wakka pushed him in…which caused him to fall on him face.

"Oww…" he said.

"…Ro…xas…" said a black shadow near a corner of the cabin.

"Uh…Axel?"

"Roxas…are they still there?"

"…Who?"

"……………The…….water people……….."

"…..Uh…no, there were never any."

"Oh…well, it's time to go to the woods right? I'm all ready!" Axel said suddenly cheering up. He stood up and left the cabin…revealing red care bears PJ's and a Bomb plushy in his had.

"Okay….that was easier than I thought…" Roxas said as he went to go get the others.

Once everyone was dressed they left for the entrance of the forest. But, the boys noticed that the girls weren't there.

"Where are they?" asked Sora. He was wearing a blue shirt and purple pants. He was also holding a Toad plushy. (From Mario…)

"Maybe they left already, ya?" said Wakka. He was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. And where is Wakka without his blitzball?

"Dude…what with the mushroom?" said Leon. He was wearing a brown shirt with matching shorts. He also seems to be hiding something behind his back.

"It's not a mushroom! And you aren't one to talk, Halo boy!" said Sora. Leon fell silent and he was holding a Master Chief action figure.

"Well, maybe they're already there." Said Tidus. He was wearing a back shirt and sweats. He was holding a blitzball plush pillow.

"They wouldn't leave us." Said Roxas. He was wearing all white PJ's. "Or would they…?"

The boys continued to wait for the girls…with little patience. Riku and Cloud were both shirtless (…--…) and Cloud wore black sweat pants while Riku wore blue shorts…and Cloud knew he couldn't sleep without his precious plush chocabo!

* * *

The girls arrived shortly after a few minutes. Aerith wore a pink gown, Yuffie a short purple gown, Namine a white gown, Selphie orange pants and an orange shirt, and Kairi pink pants and a pink shirt. They then proceeded into the forest.

"Wow…it sure is dark…" said Riku.

"Yea…" said Selphie, holding on to his arm for dear life.

"…Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" came a voice.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled everyone.

"(Chuckling) Got you guys, ha-ha!" said Axel. Everyone shot him death glares. "Heh-heh..." Then they continued into the forest.

"Here we are." Said Tidus. The camp was….well…uh…there were a lot of tents and trees ok? The tents were big enough to hold 20 people so everyone shared a tent. After a few minutes they all gathered around the campfire.

* * *

"(Yawn)…Hey everyone." Said Tifa. The campers were to tired and annoyed to answer. "Well…tonight we're gonna tell you guys a story." The campers groaned.

"And what's a campfire story without smores!" said Cid holding one in his had.

"…" said the campers as they took some smores.

"…Okay then…This is the legend of our camp." Said Tifa

"Or as most call it…The legend of Camp Ghost! OOoooOOooOOoo!" said Cid

"…Retard…Okay, it all starte-"

"I wanna tell it!!!" yelled Cid

"..okay…"

"(Ahem) The year is 1997 and the camp just opened…

_Story Mode!!_

_The camp was great. Cheap price, great location, and the kids loved it. _

_Of course, the forest was off limits to the campers during the night…but what was a rule to stop them?_

_Some time in late August, a group of campers went out past curfew...and they didn't come back..._

_A search crew was then sent after them...but only one of the 17 members came back...his clothes were ripped and tattered. He has massive cuts and bruises as well. They rushed him to the hospital...but later died there. A few seconds before he died he said "...Motr..."_

_Now one knows what that means to this day...but year after year...more and more campers would go into the forest after dark...and they are never seen again...only last year a body was found of a young girl was found clutching a boy's severed arm-"_

_End Story Mode!!_

"...That was the body of my little cousin...and the arm belonged to her boyfriend..." said Tifa solemly. Cid patted her shoulder.

"..." said the campers. They pitied Tifa and were scared for their live since it was late...and THEY were in the forest.

"But don't worry campers!" said Cid "The legend may be real...but we're not deep enough into the forest!" The Campers sighed in relief.

"Okay kids...nap-time!" said Tifa, who was now composed. The campers went to sleep and Tifa and Cid went to the Staff tent.

"You all right?" said Cid

"...Yea..."said Tifa "I've worked here 4 years...and nothings happened to me...well at least i know my cousin's watching me" The then went to sleep.

A/N: OOOOOO... the creepy factor went up to a 7!...please R/R please! ...hopefully...the next chapter won't be as long...or weird...


	5. Sephiroth and the Squirrel

Hilo peoples!...Uh yea...me updating again...yay...well, this shall hopefully be funny and make you think..uh..man I got nothing to say! ...well enjoy! OH YEA! Sephy gets his own chapter! Yay! Let get it on!

**Disclaimer: **Have you ever heard of a company named Yoku-kun Productions? ...me thought not...

_**Camp Ghost**_

**Chapter 5: **Sephiroth and the squirrel Wednesday, July 4th

Let us take the time to take in our surroundings. Many tents filled the pine and oak forests. Blue-jays and bald eagles flying though the skies...and the still nostalgia was giving the scene a quiet and peaceful-

"OMFG! THERE'S A BUG IN MY PILLOW!" yelled Axel.

...he just had to ruin it..didn't he?

"Axel! STFU!" yelled Aerith..yes AERITH. Everyone in the tent then looked her way.

"...This is what happens when Aerith is woken up from her beauty-sleep..." said Cloud groggily. Everyone then nodded in response and then proceeded to go back to sleep.

"...Will you all keep it down...some of us are trying to sleep in peace..." said Sephiroth. Everyone then cringed their necks to look at Sephy. They had been sleeping in the same tent as he was...all through the night...alone...and who knows what he could have done while they slept...(shiver). They then got their stuff and flooded out of the tent without another word. "...I'm alone..."

"...Scarred for life?" said Aerith and Cloud

"Oh yea..." everyone said

* * *

The rest of the campers and staff were all out f the forest and back at camp. Before they left Tifa said that they would be having another free day. So they all went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"Uh...Yuffie?" Said Leon "Why aren't you eating? I thought you said you were hungry?"

"...Leon...I'm scared!" shrieked Yuffie and clung onto his arm.

"Yuffie, we're not in the forest anymore! And as long as we don't go to deep into the forest we're all good!" said Kairi.

"No! I mean I'm scared of...the creepy man..."

"You mean Sephiroth?" said Cloud.

"YES!"

"Don't worry Yuffie...we all are." said Sora.

"You all are what...?" said...the creepy man hovering over their table.

"OMFG!" Everyone yelled. Really, wouldn't you yell if you saw a guy wearing TIGHT red leather pants and a SHORT blue T-shirt, with PINK boots...As I said before...that man has no fashion sense at all...

"Dude, didn't you pack any...NORMAL clothes!?" said Cloud.

"...This is normal." said Sephiroth emotionless.

"Welp, I lost my appetite." Said Aerith. She then stood up and went to the cafeteria entrance. Everyone else followed in suite.

"...I'm alone...again."

Sephiroth was walking through the camp grounds with an emotionless face on...Just walking...Stopping...picking up a clover and snor-I mean sniffing it...dropping...and then continuing with the walking...He then turned and noticed a bush near the forest move. Then he followed the moving "bush". Wow..who knew Sephy was curious...

* * *

Sora and Kairi were walking through the forest having a...stupid argument

"Blue!" Yelled Kairi.

"Yellow!" Yelled Sora

"Blue! Yellow sucks!"

"No! Blue sucks! Yellow is awesome!"

"Well if yellow is so awesome why is it the color of pee?"

"Uh...Whatever. But yellow arrows are easier to see!"

"No they're not! They're to bright! I don't wanna be on a mat then see this bright yellow arrow and fall and possibly break my head open!"

"Well blue is jus-wait a up minute...how did we go from talking about Pokemon to talking about DDR?"

"...I don't know..." They then started to think about their remedial predicament when they heard this...very strange sound.

"(moaning)...Ahhhhhh..."

"...WTF?" said Kairi.

"I think it's coming from over there." Sora said pointing to a very big tree behind some bushes.

"(Gasp)UHHHHHH!...ahhhhhh"

"...Sora...do we really want to know what's making that sound?" asked Kairi kinda disgusted.

"...Um..." said Sora.

"COME ON! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER THAN THAT?!"

"...We wanna know." they said. They tip-toed quietly around the tree and hid in the bushes.

"Ya see anything?" whispered Sora.

"Naw...hey! Is that ...Sephiroth?" said Kari in disbelief.

"Yea but...why is he...y'know...cringing?"

"...I didn't even know he had any emotion..."

"Okay...I'm sorry for yelling at you." said Sephiroth "But...can you...uh please?"

"...O...M...G...!" they yelled/whispered. They then ran off to go and tell everyone...and get there cellphones.

* * *

In an open field, the campers of B9 and G5 were either smelling flowers, napping, and in Cloud and Aerith's case, cuddling.

"Okay Leon, here I go!"said Yuffie.

'...Why did I even agree to this?' thought Leon as he was Yuffie's human target for her magic training.

"THUNDER!" yelled Yuffie...but a bolt of lightning was nowhere to be found.

"Yuffie...where did the lightning go?" said Selphie eating candy with Riku(yes...he does have a sweet tooth).

"...Umm." said Yuffie.

"You need to improve your aim, ya." said Wakka.

"OH YEA!? Well I'll tell you that I-"

"HEY GUYS!!" yelled Sora and Kairi coming from the forest.

"Hey guys." said Roxas.

"...OMG...Yuffie undo your spell." said Leon.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's about to hit Sora and Kairi!" And that was true. A bolt of lightning was plummeting toward the heads of Sora and Kairi.

"(gasp) Sora! Kairi!" said Namine as started to wave her hands to get them to stop. Everyone else followed in suit...cept for Cloud and Aerith.

"Hey Sora look, their waving at us!" said Kairi.

"Hey guys!" aid Sora.

"They're gonna get hit!" said Tidus.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!!" said Yuffie.

A few feet away Cloud and Aerith were just..sitting...Aerith was leaning on Cloud's shoulder and Cloud had his arms around her while his head rested on hers...they were in complete bliss...until-

"Sora! Kairi!" Everyone yelled.

"..." said Aerith.

"...(sigh) Aerith-" said Cloud.

"Sora and Kairi about to be struck by lightning?"

"Yep."

"Yuffie's doing?"

"Most likely."

"None of them smart of them to stop it?"

"It would appear so."

"(sigh) Nullshock." said Aerith. A yellow veil then appeared around Sora and Kairi.

"Hmmm, what wit the yellow light?" said Sora.

"Sora...look up" said Kairi. He did just that and they both screamed when the blot nearly fried them...but of course th veil nullified the spell.

"Are we dead yet?" said Kairi.

"You're alive, thanks to Aerith." said Cloud.

"Hey! Where were you and Aerith anyway?" said Yuffie.

"Why should I tell you?"

"And also, Yuffie...WORK ON YOUR AIM." said Aerith "We don't want anymore accidents."

"You guys okay?" said Axel.

"That's not important right now." said Sora.

"Yea! Guys follow us, we HAFTA show you something!" said Kairi.

"What's so important, ya?" said Wakka.

"We were walking in the woods-" said Sora.

"And and! We saw Sephiroth near a tree-" said Kairi.

"And he was moaning! And-"

"Whoa whoa whoa...moaning?" asked Riku.

"Yea! And then we saw him with this squirrel and-" said Kairi. At the sound of the word 'squirrel ' everyone shot up and said.

"To the forest!" ...They must really like squirrels...

* * *

Thy trudged along the path to where Sephy was.

"Ok...Sephiroth's right there." said Kairi. They were all hiding in a bush...a really BIG bush...

"Yea, yea...Now where's the squirrel?" said Yuffie.

"Oh, there it is." said Leon.

Sephy was siting with his back at a tree and a squirrel was in front of him. The squirrel appeared to be-

"...O...M...F...G...O..D!!" They all yelled/gasped/whispered.

"Is that squirrel..." cringed Cloud.

"Why is Sephiroth enjoying..." cringed Wakka.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." said Yuffie putting her hands to her mouth.

"My eyes!!" Yelled Axel(of course). With that everyone ran to both get out before Sephy noticed and barf...

_**What really happened...**_

Sephy followed the moving "bush". As he went on, the "bush" went faster so quickened to a run. Unfortunately, his pants didn't work well with the surrounding thorns. So his pants got caught in a thorn and fell...and lets say he got a big splinter in place where boys don't want to get splinters...

"AUGHH!!" said Sephiroth with an emotionless face(amazing...). The "bush" then came into view once again. It turned out to be a cute little squirrel(...but some are evil...and some people will always lose to a fight against them.)

"So you were the bush..." said Sephiroth.

"..." said the Squirrel.

"Oh, ahem. _Squeaker squeken squek-sqock..." _said Sephiroth.

"..._Squeaky...Squeak squeakern...Squeakly squeal squoo?" _said the Squirrel. (Translation: Yes... and I'm sorry...Is there anything I can do to help you?)

"_Squo-_Ugh!" said Sephiroth. (Translation: No-Ugh!) The Squirrel the sited the reason for Sephy's pain. It thepointed to it. Sephy knew it hurt so he decided to let th squirrel help. But Sephy did have some sort of ego so he led the squirrel to a more secluded location to protect his dignity.

After the predicament with Sephy's fellow campers, the squirrel had finally pulled the splinter out.

"(Sigh)..._Squeaks..._" said Sephy. (Translation: Thanks...)

"_Squeakly._" said the squirrel.(Translation: No problem..) It then continued to look at the ground. Sephy then stood up and noticed that the squirrel wasn't moving.

"_Umm...Squeak squeak squeaom squeaker?" _said Sephiroth. (Translation: Umm...aren't you going home now...or something?.)

"_Squeak squeao squee...sque squeaop squeaker squeaken..." _said the squirrel. (Translation: I have none to got to...I just hope I don't get eaten...well bye.)

"..._Squeak." _said Sephiroth. (Translation: ..No...you can live with me...if you want to...but you don't have to...ok?)...A total Godzilla moment. And of course the squirrel couldn't be happier so it jumped into Sephiroth's arms and they continued their way back to camp.

"_Squame?" _said Sephiroth. (Translation: What's your name?). It appeared that the squirrel didn't have one. "..._Squo squeak Squenry?"_ (Translation: How about Henry?). The squirrel jumped for joy and of course agreed.

* * *

At the cafeteria, everyone couldn't eat...they were still traumatized.

"Ew..." said Sora and Kairi.

"..." Yuffie said as she rocked back and forth in fetal position. Leon tried to comfort her...but he was still in awe.

"..I didn't know a gut could get so much pleasure from a squirrel biting his-" said Axel

"SHUT-UP!!" said everyone. Just then two familiar figures came up to their table.

"This is Henry...He will be staying with us...You guys better be nice to him...Happy 4th of July." said Sephiroth curtly as he with Henry on his shoulder went to go eat.

"...I hate this place..." Everyone said.

* * *

There weren't many festivities for the 4th of July, cept for the late night fireworks, but then again not many cared. Hey left for heir dorms and he girls payed their respect to the boys..they felt sorry for them.

The boys slowly went into their dorm and couldn't believe what they saw. Sephiroth was tucking Henry into the side of his bed. He gave henry a peck on the head and then turned to the rest of them.

"Goodnight..." Sephiroth said and then bowed. He stood back up and went to sleep with Henry.

"...WTF?" The boys just stood therein awe for about 5 minutes...They couldn't believe that Sephiroth was actually acting normal. They all got into their beds and took one last look at Sephiroth and Henry...They then fell asleep actually feeling safe, while Sephiroth fell asleep knowing he had a friend...beside his mom and dad of course.

**A/N**Ah yes...Sephy feels loved, everyone got the wrong idea, and a squirrel has joined the group...there will now be so much squirrel happening...if I get a some reviews I might obtain the automatic squirrel translator! So thanks for reading and review at your leisure.


End file.
